Technical Field
The present invention relates to a unit setting apparatus that sets a unit of speed used in a vehicle, and a unit setting method.
Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4604088 discloses an apparatus that recognizes a traffic sign from an image around a vehicle captured by an imaging unit mounted in the vehicle. In the vehicle including the apparatus disclosed in No. 4604088 gives the driver display or alarm based on the traffic sign.
Some countries use km/s (km/h), which is a kilometer unit, as a unit for speed signs, and some countries use mps (mile per second) (mph, mile per hour), which is a mile unit, as a unit for speed signs. When the speed of a vehicle is compared with a limiting speed recognized from a speed sign to give the driver a display or alarm, if a unit of the speed sign and a unit set in the vehicle are different from each other, an alarm is issued though the speed of the vehicle has not reached the limiting speed, or an alarm is not issued when the speed of the vehicle has exceeded the limiting speed.